Personal information managers such as in PDAs and cell phones typically maintain lists of contacts. These contact lists store information about each contact including items, such as: name, job title, company name, business number, home number, fax number, mobile number, email addresses, web pages, and the like. The contact lists can become very long. For example, some contact lists may include everyone in a large company. Finding contacts within these contact lists can be difficult. It can also be difficult to locate other items on the computer. For example, it may be difficult to find a folder within a large file system, or locate a field within a file. What is needed is a way to easily access contacts and items on a device that were recently used.